


Hot Summer Night

by Lakshira



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakshira/pseuds/Lakshira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was always uncomfortable. The days were hot, humid, and heavy. The nights – cooler – but humid all the same. Sleeping under a blanket was near impossible, but sleeping without one was unheard of. Even dressed in only their underwear and a light t-shirt, the two of them couldn’t deny that it was stifling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suremiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/gifts).



> Dedicated to suremiku~  
> Happy Birthday \o/

Summer was always uncomfortable. The days were hot, humid, and heavy. The nights – cooler – but humid all the same. Sleeping under a blanket was near impossible, but sleeping without one was unheard of. Even dressed in only their underwear and a light t-shirt, the two of them couldn’t deny that it was stifling. They could always undress more, but their hearts wouldn’t be able to bear it.

Sorey was never quite sure how uncomfortable Mikleo was with the heat; he never seemed all that much bothered by it, but maybe it just never really showed. Sorey on the other hand would sweat buckets during the day, and toss and turn at night. For that reason, he was overwhelmingly thankful that Mikleo, who lay beside him, was always cool to the touch.

 **“Mikleo~~~~”** Sorey grumbled, rolling over towards the light-haired man and wrapping himself around him. **“Steal my warmth~”**

Sorey couldn’t handle 5 minutes of being in bed without getting uncomfortable. Mikleo knew that. He expected that. It happened every night. Yet he still flinched as he felt arms wrap around his sides from behind him, a face nuzzling into the space between his neck and his shoulder.

 **“Wait- Sorey!”** He complained; throwing his head back slightly and gripping onto the arms which were now firmly wrapped around his waist. The nuzzling, the brushes against his sides, all of it gave a half-ticklish sensation which ran down his spine. It would pass, but he didn’t enjoy it; not really.

He struggled a bit, letting out a grumbled sigh when he got used to Sorey being up against him. **“Sorey, you’re warm.”**

**“Mmm. You’re cold.”**

It was probably a good thing Sorey couldn’t see Mikleo’s face; he was shooting daggers out towards the wall.

 **“That’s not it….!”** Mikleo tried to shift around, but Sorey squeezed tighter, pulling him right up against him. That’s when he noticed. _Something_ was firmly pressed up against his lower back.

 **“Then what is it…?”** Sorey whispered into Mikleo’s ear. He sounded drowsy, but his breathing was still normal.

 **“That’s-“** Mikleo was silent for a moment. How- how would he tell Sorey that- that- well…. That he could feel _that._ **“You’re… too close…”**

That explanation did not work at all. Sorey merely grumbled and rubbed his face up against the back of his neck. It’s normal to be too close since this happened. Almost. Every. Night.

Mikleo grumbled. Did he really have to say it? Probably. Sorey would be falling asleep soon which meant that for someone like him who hardly slept at all, it would undoubtedly become very awkward very fast. The thought of staying up – probably all night – because of this situation and being unable to free himself was not… something he wanted.

 **“Sorey.”** His voice was firm but he could feel the blood rushing to his face. **“Um- That’s- C-Can you give me a little space…? That’s-“** He bit his lip he still couldn’t say it. **“That’s-“** He swallowed, he just had to force it out **. “I can feel your dick… up… against me…”** His voice trailed off by the end and he sat in silence.

Neither of the two moved for what felt like ages. Had Sorey heard him? Was he even awake? Mikleo tried to turn around to get a glance, but just as he moved Sorey pulled away, rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. It was such a fluid motion Mikleo didn’t know what to say. He just stared at the blanket covered blob.

 **“Ah- Um- Sorey-“** Mikleo sat up. Sorey had completely covered himself; there were no holes at all. He leaned forwards, raising his arm up to pull the covers off, but before he could they suddenly flew off from Sorey’s face.

Sorey was breathing heavier than normal, and Mikleo could see that his face was bright red (probably redder than Mikleo’s own). He was concerned for a moment, but then remembered: it was probably too warm for Sorey to keep himself completely under the covers.

 **“S-Sorry… Mikleo…”** He didn’t roll over, he didn’t make eye contact. Sorey couldn’t. He was completely and utterly embarrassed.

He hadn’t planned for that to happen. Had he, he wouldn’t have bothered to snuggle up so close to Mikleo. It just that- for whatever reason- Mikleo smelt really nice tonight and his struggling had not helped… the situation…. He was hoping that Mikleo maybe wouldn’t have noticed… and they would’ve been able to fall asleep and that would be it, but… He hadn’t expected to hear those words from Mikleo’s mouth.

With the blanket now gone, he covered his face with his hands and rolled up into a ball. **“It’s fine so- uh-“** he mumbled, **“Don’t worry and just sleep.”**

Not more than a heartbeat later, Mikleo responded: **“I can… help you… with _that_ if you want…”**

Sorey froze. Then rolled over suddenly and starred up at Mikleo through his fingers. Mikleo was looking away and fidgeting back and forth. His face was beet red, and it only became redder as Mikleo gazed towards Sorey; their eyes meeting.

 **“That’s-“** Sorey’s arms flew out in front of him and waved them around. **“No- No- That’s- its fine don’t-“**

Mikleo grabbed his hands, linking their fingers between each other’s. He starred down at the sheets and took a deep breath. Making eye contact with Sorey, he quite bluntly replied, **“its fine. Let me.”**

Sorey was speechless. He just stared back. It was only at the gradually stronger grip from Mikleo, which began to crush his hands, did he snap back to it. **“Ah- T-Then… only… if you want to…”** He glanced away for a moment, but that was more than enough time for Mikleo.

As if Mikleo was a wind seraph, in mere moments he had dove underneath the blanket, pushed Sorey flat onto his back, and had gotten on top of him. By the time Sorey had realized what had happened, Mikleo was completely under the covers, save for parts of his feet and behind which were poking out.

Sorey tried to look at Mikleo, but only got his ass, merely a foot or less away from his face. **“M-Mikleo!?”** He moved his legs around in futile.

Mikleo grumbled. Perhaps he had seemed too eager at the situation. Although- he really was. How many nights had Sorey clung onto him like that but had fallen asleep before he could broach the subject? Too many to count. So of course he took the first chance he could before Sorey could change his mind. But now that he was actually here, he began to have doubts.

He shook his head; no it wasn’t the time for that. He was here. Now. Sorey said it was ok. So now he just had to act out what he mentally ran through time and time again.

His face was only a few inches away from Sorey’s crotch. Sorey seem startled, which was to be expected, but Mikleo couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. It was either because of the blood pounding through his ears or the muffling effect of the covers, or maybe both. Nonetheless, all he knew was that the half-hearted flailing was really annoying.

Mikleo put a hand over Sorey’s crotch. He could feel Sorey flinch underneath him and tense up. Mikleo pressed down ever so slightly, rubbing the area enough to get a feel for it. It was hard- a lot harder than before. Or maybe he just didn’t realize how hard it was earlier? Through the thin fabric he could feel that his light rubbing was making it worse. It was only when he felt a firm grip on his right thigh that he remembered.

Carefully, he pulled off Sorey’s underwear to about his knees. He slid up Sorey’s body to his face was directly above with some room to spare. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, he grabbed a hold of Sorey’s dick.

He traced the outline of the head with his thumb; it was much larger than he thought. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft, running them up and down. Slowly, he slide back down Sorey’s body, lowering his mouth.

Taking a breath, he opened his mouth and pressed the tip of his tongue against the tip of Sorey’s dick. He traced the outline of the slit, moving his tongue down and around the head. Moving to the base, he licked from the bottom up, and then back down, using his hand to keep it in place. Up and down, faster and faster, he got a feel for it. Then, with hardly a pause, he put the head into his mouth.

Lips tight, he tried to fit as much as he could in his mouth. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft again and used his other free hand to wrap around Sorey’s legs, keeping them open. Keeping his tongue firmly pressed against, he moved his mouth, his hand, his whole body, up and down in tandem, breathing through his nose. Slowly at first, then gradually gaining speed.

Go up, inhale. Go down, exhale.

Sorey bit his lip as he felt Mikleo – not only suck his dick – but grind against him. He breathed heavily and squeezed Mikleo’s thighs, which only made him go faster.

**“Ah- Mikl- Ah!”**

It was hard to breathe. Not only from Mikleo’s actions, but that all of Mikleo’s weight lay on his chest. Up and down, back and forth. He tried to match his breathing to it. But- he couldn’t keep up.

His face grew hot. He could feel Mikleo changing his formula. He couldn’t see it but- He gasped for air.

**“Mikleo I’m- Ah!”**

He could feel himself reaching- but- no- he didn’t want to- not all over Mikleo. He tried to squeeze his thigh tighter, but it didn’t help.

No- more importantly than that. He just barely managed to steal a glance at the thinly clothed ass that was grinding against his chest. He could quite clearly feel that Mikleo was hard too but-

 **“Mmm!”** He groaned loudly.

Mikleo likely wouldn’t stop until he cummed, but he couldn’t just cum by himself.

Shakely removing one of his hands from Mikleo’s thighs, he placed it palm up on his own chest. As Mikleo rubbed up against it, he scooped Mikleo’s dick into it and squeezed.

Mikleo squeaked and stopped at the sudden sensation. **“S-Sorey?”** He mumbled, wiggling his butt.

He didn’t have to wonder for long. Sorey quickly pulled down Mikleo’s underwear enough, removed his hand from his dick, and slipped it in. Feeling around, he found the space between his balls and his asshole. Pressing firmly, he massaged the area.

Mikleo went weak in the knees and Sorey could feel it. Mikleo pushed down on Sorey’s chest, twisting his wrist ever so slightly around Sorey’s dick, as if signaling it was ok.

Sorey moved his fingers up, along Mikleo’s butt, until he found his asshole. He pressed firmly just short of the opening, which Mikleo leaned back into. Slowly, Sorey inserted his finger, making sure to carefully insert it only an inch or so.

Mikleo squeezed harder on his dick, as Sorey slowly brought it in, out, then in again. It wasn’t long before a pace was set and he could feel Mikleo return to sucking his dick.

Back and forth.

In and out.

Up and down.

Inhale and exhale.

Sorey squeezed tightly on Mikleo’s thigh with his free hand. It was too close. He was going to-

 **“Mikleo!”** He tried to call out his name, to let him know. **“Mikleo I’m-“**

As if hearing him, Mikleo squeezed his inner thigh back. He knew, he could taste it. He was close as well.

He suddenly picked up the pace, just barely hearing Sorey swear and moan. Sorey pressed his fingers farther and farther into his ass. The grips on each other’s’ thighs became tighter and tighter. Painfully so.

And then-

The two of them came.

The two of them stopped moving.

They collapsed, gasping for air.

 **“M-Mikleo?”** Silence **. “Mikleo?”** Sorey propped himself up. He hoped he hadn’t but-

The blanket suddenly was thrown up and blocked out Sorey’s vision. **“Mikleo!!!???”** He struggled to pull the blanket off his face. Finally ripping it off, he managed to catch Mikleo sitting down on his diaphragm, his back facing him. **“Mikleo- You’re- heavy.”** Sorey managed to just barely make out.

 **“Ah- Sorry, Sorey.”** He shuffled off beside him.

**“Um- M-Mikleo? By chance-?”**

**“Hm?”** Mikleo turned around and faced Sorey, cum on his face.

Sorey felt his heart stop. **“I- I- I’m-? I-!”** He wanted to die.

 **“Oh?”** Mikleo rubbed the cum off his face. **“Don’t worry. I moved out of the way.”**

He fell back down into the bed. He took a deep breath. **“Don’t scare me like that,”** he whispered.

**“Feeling better?”**

Sorey glanced up at Mikleo, who seemed slightly concerned, but more interested than anything. **“Ah- Yeah. I am.”** He sat up, pulled his shirt off and threw it at Mikleo’s face. **“But I’m way too warm now.”**

Mikleo rubbed the cum off his face with the shirt. Looking back to Sorey, he smirked, **“Then why don’t you just strip? You’re halfway there.”**

Sorey looked down. He half-glared at Mikleo.

 **“Well, I’m going to get washed up.”** Mikleo went to get off the bed, but Sorey grabbed onto his waist and pulled him back.

**“Ah- Sorey!”**

Sorey nuzzled his face into the back of his neck.

 **“Sorey let-“** Mikleo struggled in futile; he was too tired for this.

**“Sorry, Mikleo. And thanks.”**

Mikleo paused, and felt the grip loosen. He turned back to Sorey, and was met with a soft peck on the lips.

With a small smile, he kissed back. **“Don’t worry about it.”**


End file.
